


Tony is baby

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Some Fluff, Steve and Tony are the almighty otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: Steve tries to be thoughtful. Tony is a child.





	Tony is baby

“Ugh steeeeeeve how much longer? My feet are on fire!” Tony groaned and dragged his feet along the pavement. “Tony, we’re almost there, will you stop whining?” “No I will not. We’ve been walking for twenty minutes and it’s HOT!” 

It was a rare occasion that neither of them were busy on a Saturday, so Steve jumped at the chance to spend time with his boyfriend. Of course Tony wanted to spend time with Steve as well, but he preferred to do things indoors...with air conditioning. 

“Oh my gosh you sound like a baby” Steve retorted, grabbing Tony’s hand and crossing the street. “I just don’t understand why we couldn’t drive here. Explain to me why we couldn’t drive here Steve! Why?” 

“Why are you so ANNOYING?” Steve laughed.  
“Because I’m HUNGRY, I’m THIRSTY, I’m HOT, and I have to PEE! That’s why, Steve!” Steve let out an extremely loud sigh and stopped walking. Tony stopped and squinted up at Steve. “Why’d you stop?” 

Steve picked Tony up from under his arms and put him on his hip. “WH- STOP. STEVE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Tony tried to pry himself out of the jocks strong arms, but it was no use. “If you’re gonna act like a child, then I’m going to carry you like one” 

Tony responded in a loud scoff. “That’s ridiculous Steve put me down.” “No.” Steve replied nonchalantly as he carried Tony towards their destination. “Steve NOW!! Put me DOWN!” Tony argued smacking Steve on his blonde head and making quite a scene for the other pedestrians.

“Ish okay baybee we’re awmost dare” Steve mocked in a baby voice. “How dare you! Steve, I will send my fathers lawyers after you if you don’t put me down this instant” Tony threatened halfheartedly.

Steve sucked his teeth.  
Yikes! Sounds wike baby needs to go  
sweepy-bye.” As he placed Tony back on the sidewalk and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then took him by the hand and opened the door to a new fifties themed ice cream shop. Tony relaxed when the air conditioner hit his hot face. “ahhhh that’s more like it...Steve really? You made me walk thirty minutes for ice cream?” 

Steve shrugged. “Ice cream tastes better when it’s cooling you down.” Tony rolled his eyes. After a few minutes, Steve came to the table with a large ice cream sundae for them to split. The two ate and talked for what had to be at least an hour before deciding to head back to Steve’s house. As soon as they stepped back out into the heat, Tony turned to look at Steve with a full on pout. “Uppy?”

**Author's Note:**

> My third ficlet! I’ve always been nervous about publishing my work, but I’m glad y’all have been enjoying them! Thanks for the kudos and feel free to leave comments! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!


End file.
